


[PODFIC] The Dresden Omens

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: "In which a demon (who did not fall from grace so much as saunter vaguely downward) is sent to tempt a hero (who's reluctant at best) and has some trouble with the job. Spoilers through Book 9 of the Dresden Files (White Night) and absolutely all of Good Omens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Dresden Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dresden Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92451) by [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard). 



This is a podfic of "The Dresden Omens", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 2 Hours 20 Minutes 24 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [The Dresden Omens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/92451)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (128.6 MB): [The Dresden Omens - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/4jzkv8)

M4b Audiobook Direct Download(16.6 MB):[The Dresden Omens - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ta7skf)

Streaming:  


The music is: "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen  
"Under Pressure" - cover of Queen song by the London Symphony Orchestra  
"Who Wants to Live Forever" - cover of Queen song by the London Symphony Orchestra

No Escalades were harmed in the making of this podfic.


End file.
